


I'll Keep You Safe (Roberts Promise)

by DirtyLilGreaseMonkey



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M, Mention of Gordon, implied self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6099223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey/pseuds/DirtyLilGreaseMonkey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Chas refused to listen to what Aaron wanted he runs off and Robert follows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe (Roberts Promise)

**Author's Note:**

> Aftermath of last nights episode (23rd Feb 16)
> 
> Just a few thoughts about how events unfolded after the credit ran last night.
> 
> Enjoy <3

“Well,” Chas called as her hand flew towards the door urging Robert to go after him but it was too late Robert feet were already moving.

“Aaron! Aaron! Hang on!” Robert called as he chased after him through the pub but Aaron wasn't stopping.

He shrugged off Cain’s hand on his arm and carried on out the door, he didn't even slow down when he heard his name being called again knowing without looking who it was.

“Aaron!”

“What?” Aaron yelled into the air hands shoved into his pockets feet still moving to where he had no idea.

“Come on,” Robert panted as he jogged up next to him his hand reaching out and spinning Aaron around,

“She’s just...”

“Just go Robert,” Aaron yanked his arm away hating himself even more for the fact that one touch for him brought him any kind of comfort.

“No,” Robert replied simply coming to stand in front of him; they'd somehow made it to the bus stop at the top of the village.

“No?” Aaron questioned, it was the first time Robert had stood up to him since Aaron had told him and even through his anger he was glad to have a little bit of the ‘old’ Robert back.

“I'm not leaving you not when you’re like this,” Robert looked him up and down as if taking him properly for the first time mentally assessing him for any outwards sighs of his pain apart from the tears still rolling down his cheeks he couldn't see anything obvious.

“I'm gone,” Aaron seethed shoving passed Robert before he realised they were already at the bus stop.

“You can't go, not like this…..your mum...”

 _‘And I've just got you back’_ he added in his head but somehow managed to hold the words in.

“I can't do this,” Aaron hissed out between clenched teeth his hands on his hips as he spun back round to face Robert,

“I-I thought it would be different,” Aaron spat.

“Different?”

“Easier,” Aaron shrugged as his body turned from the right to left as if looking for an out but he didn’t quite know where to go,

“But it's not not now...” he seethed as he remembered what his mum had just done.

“She's just trying to help,” Robert argued.

“Help? How was that helping? Everyone is gonna know!!” Aaron barked his hand waving in front of him.

“Is that such a bad thing?” Robert enquired softly.

“Are ya kidding?” Aaron exploded running his hand over his face, why did no one get it?

“I didn't want this; any of this why isn't anyone listening to me.”

“I am,” Robert protested.

“Because you want something,” Aaron grimaced.

“Is that want you think?” Robert marvelled.

“Well isn't it?” Aaron growled.

“I don't want anything from you Aaron except-except to know that you’re okay,” Robert motioned towards the younger man.

“Okay? How am I suppose for be okay after that!” Aarons hand flew out towards the pub,

“I shouldn't have come back,” he scoffed to himself as he ran another hand down his face in an attempt to dispel some of the residual anger he felt coursing through his veins.

“Aaron don't,” Robert cried softly.

“Don't what Robert?”

“Don't leave,” Robert begged.

“I can't stay here not now....,” Aaron snapped back he knew it wasn’t Robert fault but he was still so angry,

“I've only just got this mess right,” jabbing his finger into his temple to emphasise his point,

“And she goes and just blurts it out.”

“She loves ya,” Robert pointed out feebly.

“Love? Ha!” Aaron scoffed again.

“She does Aaron she's been in a right state since you've been gone we....we all have,” he added in a whispered but Aaron was too blinded by his anger to hear him.

“This isn't about her Robert,” Aaron raged.

“She knows that,” Robert said raising his voice slightly.

“Does she?”

“She just wants to protect you Aaron and if people know about him he won't come near you will he?”

The thought of that man anywhere near Aaron made Robert sick to his stomach. Aaron knew Robert had a point but he was still angry at his mum.

“I thought……well I thought I could trust her….I mean she's my mum,” Aaron croaked his voice betraying his need to cry which didn’t go unnoticed.

“Come here.”

“What ya doing?” Aaron choked back a sob as Roberts face invaded his field of vision.

“Holding you,” Robert simply told him like it was something they did every day.

“Why?” Aaron questioned but he already knew the answer.

“Because......” Robert let the three unsaid words hang in the air between them as he wrapped his arms around Aarons shoulders.

He felt him tense for a second but as his arms came up under Roberts he felt him begin to relax as the tension drained slightly making them both sigh at the comfort Robert was offering.

“Tell me what you want Aaron,” Robert whispered as he unwillingly let go of him.

“To go back.”

“To when?”

“To when no one knew, I was coping with it.”

“Aaron,” Robert sighed they both knew that wasn’t true.

“I was,” Aaron sniffed wiping his nose with the back of his hand.

“You haven't….” Robert asked the one thing he’d been afraid of for the past two weeks letting his voice trail off knowing Aaron would get what he was asking.

“No.”

“Good,” Robert breathed a sigh of relief which was short lived as Aarons face contorted in pain.

“But...”

“That's it I am not letting you out of my sight not...not tonight anyway...come on.”

Aaron scuffed his trainers into the floor but eventually turned and followed Robert back down Main Street.

“Robert not...,” Aaron stopped when they came up to the pub he couldn’t face going back in there, not yet.

“Mines free,” Robert announced he wasn’t about to push Aaron back into the pub if he didn’t want that.

“Right,” Aaron nodded worried who else he would have to face at Roberts.

“Vic’s out some hygiene course and Adams at yard or at least he better be,” Robert assured him when he saw Aarons hesitation.

They crossed the small distance in silence Robert glancing back at Aaron every few seconds just to make sure he was still following. As they stepped inside Keepers Cottage Robert turned as said,

“Beer?”

Aaron bit his lip and nodded before heading for the living room. He began to pace the full length of the room his anger building again as he imagined what people were saying about him.

“Stop it,” Robert warned knowing exactly what Aaron was doing to himself.

“What?”

“Thinking.”

Aaron watched as Roberts skilled fingers opened the beer bottle and somehow just the 'pissst' of the bottle top being released eased a bit of the tension across his shoulders.

“Here,” Robert offered his hand out.

He took several large gulps and with a satisfied sigh wiped his mouth as he finished the beer.

“Steady,” Robert remarked as he watched Aaron down the contents of his bottle in one go.

“First beer in ages,” Aaron explained eyeing the bottle, he’d stayed away from the stuff in Ireland wanting to clear his head without the aid of alcohol.

“Oh so no...” Robert started before Aaron interrupted,

“Why would she do this to me?”

“She loves ya Aaron and just wants to protect ya.”

“Protect me?” Aaron sneered.

“Yes keep you safe so...so he can't come anywhere near you!” Roberts jaw clenched at the thought of Gordon.

“Safe I'll never be safe,” Aaron winced dragging his bottom lip between his teeth.

“You will I'll make sure of it,” Robert professed.

“What ya gonna do follow me round like a lost puppy?” Aaron scoffed.

“If I have to,” Robert vowed.

“And besides you can't keep me safe from what's in ere,” Aaron motioned, tapping the side of his head.

“I can try,” Robert murmured.

“And how ya gonna do that eh?” Aaron bit back shaking his head as he felt the fight drain from him.

“I erm…..” Robert stammered.

“Oh forget it,” Aaron slumped down on the sofa,

“Got any more?” he asked indicating the now empty bottle in his hands.

Robert gave Aaron a curt nod and disappeared into the kitchen pulling two more beers out of the fridge and placing them down in front of Aaron.

“How was Ireland?” Robert enquired eager to hear about Aarons trip and get away from his own feelings of helplessness.

“How?” Aaron hadn’t told Robert where he was, hadn’t even replied to the dozens of texts he’d sent so how did he know where he’d been?

“Vic told me.”

“She knows?” Aaron cried burying his face in his hands.

“No I-I haven't told anyone I wouldn’t not when I promised.”

“Not like me mam,” Aaron quipped and after a minute he remembered something his mum had said before she’d opened her big gob.

“Did you really talk her down?”

“She was a mess Aaron God knows what she would have done if I hadn't have got there.”

Aaron looked at Robert properly for the first time and noticed how on edge he was; he knew it was probably down to him.

“Thanks,” he said as softly as he could.

“For what?” Robert looked at him questioningly.

“Stopping her.”

“I didn't do it for her,” Robert admitted he could only imagine the state Aaron would be in now if he got back to find out Chas was in jail.

“I know and thanks,” Aaron uttered quietly.

“Don't mention it,” Robert tried to contain his smile at Aarons gratitude.

They both seems to get lost in their thoughts for a few minutes, the only sound coming from the occasional tilt of a beer bottle as they drank.

“Why erm why did you come back?” Robert asked softly breaking the silence, when really he wanted to know why he left in the first place.

“Had to check you hadn't put us out of business,” Aaron let out a gruff laugh as he finished off another beer.

“I wouldn't,” Robert exclaimed in horror that Aaron could actually think that about him.

“I know,” Aaron laughed softly before adding,

“And I guess as much as I want to I can't hide forever.”

“No you can't.”

“Doesn't stop me wanting to though,” Aaron grumbled.

“You can always hide here you know that right, I meant it Aaron you’re not on your own.”

“What you gonna hold me and tell me everything's alright?” Aaron spat out sarcastically.

Robert blushed and stumbled over his words,

“If-if that's er what you need.”

“No what I need is everyone to stop pecking at him and listen to me for a change.”

“I'm listening,” Robert pled out.

“You actually are aren't you?” Aaron asked in surprise.

“Yes.”

They stared at each other for a moment as an understanding passed between them before Aaron shook his head licking his lips,

“Anyway since when were you two mates I've only been gone a few weeks.”

 _‘Too long,’_ Robert thought to himself as Aaron continued,

“And you’re sticking up for her.”

“Since I told her how I felt about you,” Robert replied honestly.

“Really?” Aaron perplexed and Robert just nodded.

“That's why I've been working at the yard to prove to you, to both of you that I want what's best for ya.”

“Right?” Aaron didn't sound convinced.

“I do,” Robert pleaded.

“So you keep saying,” Aaron mumbled.

Not wanting to go over his feelings for Aaron again Robert changed the subject,

“So what it's like then?”

“What?” Aaron asked in confusion.

“Ireland? I've never been.”

“Peaceful,” Aaron sighed as he thought back over his time away.

“Sounds nice,” Robert noted the fondness that crossed Aarons face.

“It was.”

“You're not…..” Robert attempted to voice his concern that Aaron might leave again, not knowing where he’d been for the last few weeks had taken its toll on him.

“No Robert as much as I want to I have to face this,” Aaron stated however unsure of himself he was he needed to seek justice.

“I'll help, what do you need?”

“To find....” Aaron started.

“Sandra,” Robert finished.

“Yes but I don't even know where to start looking,” Aaron worried his step mother could be the key to all of this and he had no idea where she was.

“Leave it with me if that's what you need I'll find her,” Robert vowed.

“Thanks,” Aaron slurred out stifling a yawn.

“You tired?” Robert looked at Aaron and noticed for the first time how tired he actually looked.

“Yeah it's been a long day.”

“It's....,” Robert eyes cast over the clock on the mantel,

“It's only 4pm.”

He watched as Aarons forehead creased in concentration,

“That means I've been up for…..,” he counted on his fingers,

“About 36 hours.”

“How come?”

“I couldn't sleep not on the ferry,” Aaron whistled as he exhaled.

“Well you can sleep now,” Robert got up and fetched him a blanket from under the stairs,

“Sofa or my room?”

“Is that an invitation?” Aaron joked half-heartedly.

“Yes to sleep Aaron.”

“I'm fine Robert,” Aaron protested his hand coming up to cover up his mouth as another yawn escaped.

“Look at ya,” Robert pointed as Aaron yawned again noting the dark circles under his still red eyes,

“You’re shattered...here,” Robert stepped forward handing him the blanket.

“What are you gonna do?” Aaron groaned as he wrapped himself up in the soft warm material he could feel his eyes begin to droop already from the few beers he’d drank.

 _‘Watch over you’_ Robert wanted to say but instead chose,

“I'm sure I'll find something.”

“Now....,” Robert started to say ‘sleep’ but Aarons eyes were already fluttering shut so he stayed quiet and watched as his face followed by his body relaxed as he his unconsciousness took over.

Robert sat back down in the armchair taking out his phone and with one eye on Aaron he typed out a quick text to Chas.

> R: I've got him
> 
> C: Oh thank god, where is he?
> 
> R: Sleeping
> 
> C: Good tell him I love him and bring him home
> 
> R: I will and only if that's what he wants
> 
> C: Fine and thank you

Roberts eyes grew wide as he read the last text. That was the second time Chas had thanked him that day. For the next few hours he sat in the chair not daring to move as he watched over Aaron. He checked his emails for the yard but nothing had changed since yesterday. He text Adam to remind him about the meeting they had in the morning after that there wasn't much to do apart from stare across at the man he loved so that's what he did. He took in the freshly trimmed stubble glad that he had been looking after himself while he was away. His skin had its colour back which hopefully meant that any remnants of the infection had long since left his system. He did worry what lay behind the ever present long sleeves but he had to trust Aaron when he said he hadn't. He startled a few times when Aaron thrashed out in his sleep and he had to dig his hands into the chair arms to stop him from crossing the room to soothe him but it was mostly a peaceful sleep, one that Robert was reluctant to pull his eyes away from when he noticed Aaron begin to stir.

“You were serious weren't you,” Aaron muttered when he noticed Robert was still sat in the chair opposite him his voice thick with sleep.

“About what?” Robert asked softly in the voice he reserved for Aaron only.

“Not letting me out of your sight.”

“Aaron....I can't lose you again,” he heard himself say before he could stop it,

“I erm what I meant was I erm.”

“It's fine Robert,” Aaron breathed out much to Roberts relief.

“Sleep okay?”

“S'pose, I should really go talk to me mum.”

“It might be for the best,” Robert admitted sitting forward in the chair not wanting him to know that he'd told Chas where he was.

“So.....what do **you** want to do?” Robert asked as Aaron made no attempt to move from his place on the sofa so he climbed from the chair and took a seat in front of Aaron on the coffee table.

Aarons answer was to shrug, if he was honest he'd just like to stay where he was no matter what had happened between them somehow being with Robert made him feel safe. Robert watched the indecision cross Aarons face,

“You can stay for as long as you want, we can decide later but it's not gonna go away Aaron not this time.”

“I know,” Aaron cried softly,

“Don't you think I know that?”

“I'll be here okay, every step of the way when you decide whatever it is you want to do, we'll get through it together.”

Robert hesitantly reached out and took hold of Aarons hand in his giving him a reassuring squeeze and decided to reiterate the promise he'd made a few weeks ago in a different house with a different sofa sat on a different coffee table but the words were the same.

“And I promise you’re not on your own, not anymore.”

The words earning him a small smile and with Roberts hand still in his Aaron sat up because with Robert on his side he was once again ready to face the world.

 


End file.
